


Один я – две Аннабет

by mal_krone



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_krone/pseuds/mal_krone
Summary: Я поднял взгляд. С кровати на меня сверху вниз смотрело чумазое лицо какой-то девчонки. Я моргнул, слегка тряхнув головой. Девчонка никуда не делась, только слегка наклонила голову. В ее белокурых волосах запутались веточки и травинки, а над бровью была царапина с запекшейся кровью. Мы пялились друг на друга какое-то время. Моя правая ладонь лежала на кармане шорт, чувствуя тонкую ручку. В остальном же я был нагим, что начало меня озадачивать, потому что на меня пялилась какая-то малявка.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	Один я – две Аннабет

Я проснулся от пронзительного визга. Не успел разлепить глаза, как оказался скинутым с кровати на холодный пол. Ударился головой о тумбочку, а потом приложился затылком о стену. Моргнул. Теперь визг раздался откуда-то сверху. Я не открывал глаза, пытаясь прийти в чувство, чтобы суметь отразить атаку, потому что мой мозг полукровки бил тревогу.

Внезапно все стихло. Я потер лицо руками, прогоняя последние остатки сна, похрустел пальцами на ногах, передернул плечами. Из открытого на ночь окна на меня дул прохладный ветер.

Я открыл глаза. Точнее сказать с тревогой разлепил их, нашаривая в кармане спальных шорт ручку. Анаклузмос был на месте. И даже несмотря на то, что он почти вот уже десять лет живет в моем правом кармане, я каждый раз немного переживаю, что вот именно сейчас был последний раз, когда он ко мне возвращался. И каждый раз я радостно принимал тот факт, что слегка драматизирую и совсем немного истерю. Однажды я поделился этим с Аннабет, и с тех пор она надо мной иногда подшучивает.

Боги, Аннабет.

Я поднял взгляд. С кровати на меня сверху вниз смотрело чумазое лицо какой-то девчонки. Я моргнул, слегка тряхнув головой. Девчонка никуда не делась, только слегка наклонила голову. В ее белокурых волосах запутались веточки и травинки, а над бровью была царапина с запекшейся кровью.

Мы пялились друг на друга какое-то время. Моя правая ладонь лежала на кармане шорт, чувствуя тонкую ручку. В остальном же я был нагим, что начало меня озадачивать, потому что на меня пялилась какая-то малявка.

Я прислушался. Полная тишина. Ни звуков борьбы, ни криков.

— А кто кричал? — неожиданно для себя выдавил я, и девчонка с боевым кличем вдруг резко прыгнула с кровати прямо на меня, зарядив чем-то твердым по плечу.

Я на автомате скрутил ее. Она оказалось чуть ли не крошечной в моих руках. И кажется, совсем обессиленной, потому что вырываться перестала буквально через секунду, а потом разревелась, обмякнув в моих руках.

Выдохнув, я постарался собраться с мыслями. С плачущим незнакомым ребенком на руках это сложно, но, когда ты полубог, приходится выкручивать из всякой задницы по мере наступления этой самой задницы.

На девчонке была желтая пижама, покрытая пылью и Посейдон знает чем еще, ее ледяные и грязные лодыжки холодили мое бедро. Волосы, белокурые и волнистые, спутались и торчали в разные стороны, хотя я углядел остатки косички.

— Так, — сказал я.

Видимо, это не монстр. То есть я повидал много монстров, и это не он. Пахнет всем чем угодно, но явно не монстром. А еще монстры не плачут. Ну и не визжат, в основном.

Я поднялся на ноги, усадив девочку на кровать. Она скукожилась, но больше не пыталась наброситься на меня или закричать. Я огляделся: все как я помню с вечера. Кровать, шкаф, кресло, туалетный столик Аннабет, заваленный чертежами и книгами.

Аннабет.

— Эээ, — сказал я, смотря на подобравшую под себя ноги девочку. — Так. Ты… ммм… эээ…

— Ты монстр? — вдруг пискнула девочка.

Я дернулся. Нахмурился. Провел по правому карману рукой, почувствовал ручку. Успокоился.

— Нет, — я покачал головой, садясь на корточки перед девочкой. Опасная поза, если она монстр, мне каюк. — Я Перси. — Девочка разглядывала меня красными глазами. Теперь я рассмотрел еще один порез на щеке. — А ты?

— Я Аннабет.

От неожиданности я плюхнулся задницей на пол.

Точнее я даже не знаю, как точно описать свои чувства. Я… знал? Для одной части мозга это было типа ВОУ, для другой же типа ММ ОК.

Я попытался спасти свой мозг от вскипания.

— Ты уверена?

— Я что, похожа на идиотку? — вспылила девочка. Я даже рот не успел открыть для ответа, как она возмущенно продолжила: — Как я могу не быть уверенной насчет своего имени? Ты совсем, что ли? Мое имя — это единственная вещь, насчет которой я сейчас уверена.

Она внезапно замолчала, глаза увлажнились.

— Аннабет Чейз, — проговорила она дрожащим голосом. — Мое имя — Аннабет Чейз.

— А лет-то тебе сколько? 

— Семь. 

А потом она закрыла лицо грязными ладошками и заплакала.

Хорошо, что я уже сидел. И что дальше уже садится некуда. Помимо лихорадочно мечущихся мыслей в голове было осознание, что звать Аннабет нет смысла. То есть мою-Аннабет. В моменте не может существовать две Аннабет, значит, моей-Аннабет здесь нет.

— Меня зовут Перси Джексон, — сказал я, собираясь с духом. — И я точно не монстр.

— Ты не будешь меня убивать? — осторожно спросила малышка-Аннабет, смотря на меня сквозь пальцы.

Я мотнул головой, выставляя перед ней пустые ладони.

Малышка-Аннабет убрала руки от лица, с любопытством меня разглядывая.

И что теперь делать?

— Как ты оказалась здесь? — спросил я.

— А у тебя есть туалет? — ответила вопросом девочка.

Ясно, разговор откладывается.

Знаете, очень странно вести Аннабет по дому, который сама же Аннабет и спроектировала. То есть не то чтобы я не понимал разницы между Аннабет, с которой я засыпал и с которой я проснулся, просто это все действует мне на нервы. Малышка-Аннабет очень быстро прониклась ко мне доверием, бодро шла рядом, держа за руку, и с любопытством рассматривала дом.

— Классная лестница, — сказала она, когда мы спускались на первый этаж.

«Конечно классная», — подумал я. — «Ты чуть ли с ума не сошла, пока ее проектировала».

Я ответ ее в ванну на первом этаже, потому что в ванне, которая прилегала к спальне, была куча грязного белья, за которую Аннабет пилила меня уже два дня. Ну то есть моя-Аннабет. Боги, я свихнусь.

Малышка-Аннабет выставила меня за дверь, как только я показал ей на унитаз. Глянула своими серыми глазищами, и я без препирательств удалился, чтобы не мешать. Или не смущать. Хотя это же Аннабет. Чтобы не мешать, да.

Я потер лицо ладонями, размял плечи, помахав в разные стороны руками, нагнулся вперед и попытался достать пальцами до пола. Как только мы начали жить с Аннабет, она заставила меня делать с ней зарядку каждое утро. За три года я привык к ежедневной зарядке сразу после пробуждения. Не знаю, можно ли считать шоковое потрясение зарядкой, но организм мой явно проснулся, а вот мышцы остались без внимания. Я только решил помахать ногами, как раздался звук слива воды. Не успел я сделать и шагу к ванной, как дверь распахнулась и показалось чумазое лицо.

— А можно мне помыться?

Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. Для начала мы бросили грязную пижаму в стиральную машинку. Долго разбирались, какие кнопки нажимать и какой порошок засыпать. Как бы ни была умна Аннабет, в семь лет она не знала, как пользоваться стиральной машинкой. Мне было двадцать два и не то чтобы я был умнее нее в этом плане. И это еще надо учитывать, что все это время мне приходилось быть либо с закрытыми глазами, либо прикрывать глаза ладонью, потому что малышка-Аннабет была голой. Я практически брякнул ей что-то типа «да чего я там не видел», но вовремя вспомнил, что вообще-то и правда не видел.

С душем пришлось повозиться. Смотреть мне было нельзя, а сама Аннабет до лейки и крана не дотягивалась. Пришлось закрыть глаза и просто стоять и держать лейку над белокурой головой. Иногда, когда Аннабет говорила: «Стоп!», я выключал воду и только слушал, как она открывает баночки и тюбики, а потом моется.

Потом возникла другая проблема. Пижама все еще стиралась, а в полотенце девочка ходить наотрез отказалась. Пока я поднимался обратно в спальню, чтобы найти что-нибудь типа длинной футболки, я поймал себя на мысли, что все происходящее до жути странно, но и не вызывает тревоги. Просто Аннабет помолодела на пятнадцать лет, и мне приходится помогать ей мыться. У вас такого не было? Скучно живете.

Я взял из комода свою старую футболку. С гордостью говорю, что больше не ношу ее, потому что она стала мала мне в плечах. Но для семилетней девочки будет как раз.

Аннабет сидела на корточках перед стиральной машинкой, закутавшись в полотенце, и неотрывно следила за крутящейся в барабане одеждой. Я позвал ее, положил футболку на машинку и удалился за дверь прежде чем меня позорно выдвинет из собственной ванной семилетняя пигалица. Когда Аннабет переоделась, пришлось зайти в ванную, чтобы повесить полотенце на полотенцесушитель.

Я попытался вновь начать разговор, но Аннабет, совсем осмелев, или скорее обнаглев, сказала, что хочет есть. Я решил провести эксперимент:

— Как ты думаешь, где кухня? — спросил я ее.

Девочка задумалась, почесала бровь. Корочка на ранке во время водных процедур размякла и легко отделилась от кожи. Пришлось опять возвращаться в ванную за ваткой и пластырями. Помимо двух явных царапин на лице у нее еще было несколько синяков и ссадин, которые я заклеил, только в самом конце вспомнив про амброзию. Но давать ее семилетнему ребенку? Вообще не понятно, ребенку ли? То есть я имею в виду, не плод ли моего воображения малышка-Аннабет? Но тогда от амброзии ей ничего не будет. А если это все правда, то Аннабет не может же не быть полукровкой, дочерью Афины? Боги, что вообще такое малышка-Аннабет, и где моя-Аннабет?

Когда мы вышли из ванной, малышка-Аннабет, задумчиво покрутив головой, двинулась прямо на кухню, через гостиную и столовую, не обращая внимание на двери в гостевую спальню и библиотеку. Зашла на кухню и с гордостью глянула на меня.

— Мне нравится твой дом, — сказала она и прошлепала босыми ногами к холодильнику. — Только комнату с камином нужно было с комнатой, где стол, объединить.

У меня защемило где-то в животе. Моя-Аннабет тоже сетовала по этому поводу. В ответ я всегда говорил, что все нормально, у такой планировки свои плюсы и вообще она молодец. Но не мог же я сказать семилетней Аннабет, что она молодец даже несмотря на то, что разделила гостиную и столовую. Ей до деления гостиной и столовой еще кучу божеского и титанского говна нужно пережить.

— Будешь тосты? — спросил я, когда Аннабет открыла холодильник и принялась рассматривать его скудное содержимое.

Девочка кивнула, закрыла холодильник и, обойдя барную стойку, попыталась сесть на высокий стул. Пришлось подсаживать.

Я кинул в тостер четыре ломтика белого хлеба, достал банку нутеллы и арахисовое масло. Моя-Аннабет возмущенно бы закудахтала на такой завтрак, но малышка-Аннабет радостно ткнула указательным пальцем в нутеллу, и я решил не пререкаться с ней, убирая арахисовое масло обратно на полку.

— Чай или кофе? — спросил я. Потом понял, что это произошло на автомате. Это двадцатидвухлетняя Аннабет каждый день выбирала, что пить, семилетней вряд ли можно кофе.

— Кофе!

Я оглянулся на девочку. Она мне улыбалась. Я сощурился, а потом покачал головой. Аннабет скуксилась и показала мне язык.

Наверное, не стоит ее упрекать в том, что она так быстро доверилась незнакомому парню. В конце концов, меньше чем через десять лет она будет с ним встречаться. Но это, конечно, не главная причина. Просто я обаяшка, а ей семь. Девочки в таком возрасте падки на парней. Наверное.

Щелкнул тостер, заставив нас обоих подпрыгнуть. Я налил воду в чайник, поставил его на платформу закипать. Тосты поджарились до идеальной золотистой корочки, я выложил их на две тарелки, поставил перед Аннабет.

— Можно я сама намажу? — Аннабет взяла в руки пасту, с трудом открутила крышку. Я слышал, что у детей есть период, в который они все хотят делать самостоятельно, но по сути пока ничего не могут. Малышка-Аннабет явно могла.

Я дал ей столовый нож. Как раз забулькал чайник, поэтому я пошел заваривать нам чай. Малышке-Аннабет в кружку со слоником, честно, понятия не имею, откуда она у нас, себе в мою любимую — с черной лошадью, потому что напоминает мне Пирата.

— А ты живешь здесь один? — вдруг спросила Аннабет.

Я дернулся, пролив чуть-чуть кипятка себе на палец. Зашипел, чертыхнулся, сунул под воду.

— Ну, не совсем, — сказал я, вытирая руку полотенцем. — Скажем так… временно один, — я очень надеялся, что временно.

— Просто такой большой дом, — продолжила девочка давить на больное. — Тебе не одиноко тут?

— Ну, ко мне часто приходят друзья, — я уселся на барный стул напротив Аннабет. — Так что нет, пожалуй.

— А подружка у тебя есть? — ехидно спросила девочка, намазывая толстым слоем нутеллу на тост.

«Да. Ты», — чуть ли не сказал я.

— Типа того, — я скептически покосился на слой нутеллы, который превышал ширину тоста.

— Подробностей не будет? — Аннабет уже была готова добавить еще пасты, но бедный тост просто не выдержит столько, поэтому я забрал его, пододвигая к ней другой.

— Расскажи, что с тобой случилось, и тогда может быть, — Аннабет сразу нахмурилась.

В ванной пиликнула машинка.

— Я пойду повешу твою пижаму, а ты домазывай тосты. И не так густо!

Пока я вешал детскую пижамку, меня посетила мысль, что заботится о маленьком ребенке мне… ну… нравится. То есть понятное дело, что мы буквально час знакомы, и я пока просто не понял прикола, но мне нравилось. Было в этом что-то… классное.

— Я уже все намазала! — прокричала Аннабет из кухни. — Ты там где вообще?

Возможно, ей тоже нравится обо мне заботиться.

Хотя нет, я слегка перегнул.

Я вернулся на кухню. Пакетированный чай уже заварился, я выкинул пакетики и завис, смотря на кружки. У малышки-Аннабет есть куча мелких синяков и царапин, кусочек амброзии мигом все бы ей вылечил, но амброзию в чистом виде я ей давать боялся — вдруг еще воспламенится. Я достал мешочек, который Аннабет хранит на всякий случай и отломил малюсенький кусочек. На подушечке пальца остались несколько крошек. И я ссыпал их в чашку со слоником. При размерах Аннабет и ее неглубоких повреждениях этого должно хватить.

Когда я поставил кружки, я еще сильнее убедился в правильности своего решения. Аннабет уже съела половину тоста, и нутелла оставила у нее на щеке, прямо на пластыре, шоколадно-ореховый очерк. Все равно его пришлось бы снимать.

— Итак, — начал я, садясь напротив нее. — Рассказывай.

Девочка как будто посерела лицом. Она отхлебнула от своего чая, пережевала тост и, сглотнув, сказала:

— Я сбежала из дома.

Я ждал продолжения, но его не последовало.

— Этого недостаточно. Рассказывай все.

— Я сбежала из дома два дня назад, потому что на меня постоянно нападали монстры. Жена моего отца меня ненавидит и считает, что я виновата во всем. Мы поссорились, и ночью я выпрыгнула в окно. За мной постоянно кто-то гнался. Не знаю кто, мне только один раз удалось разглядеть каких-то полурыб-полулюдей. Потом случайно нашла незапертую дверь, оказалась кухня какого-то кафе. Я спряталась там, заснула, и проснулась тут, — Аннабет сделала глоток чая. — Достаточно?

Я растерянно кивнул.

Значит, Луку и Талию она пока не встретила. Это если думать, что эта Аннабет — из прошлого. Но я же не знаю, что это за Аннабет. Может, она из параллельной вселенной, где и Богов-то никаких нет. А когда Афина ее признала?

— Ты знаешь, кто твоя мама? — решился спросить я. — То есть, твоя настоящая мама.

Аннабет подняла на меня изучающий взгляд. Будто размышляла, стоит ли мне доверять. Или пойму ли я ее. В любом случае, когда на тебя смотрят такие серые глаза, которые буквально искрятся знаниями и мудростью, ты начинаешь сомневаться, знаешь ли ты свое имя.

— Афина, — сказала наконец она. — Ты знаешь, кто такая Афина?

Ясно, раскрываем карты.

— Да, — я кивнул. — Богиня мудрости, — Аннабет улыбнулась. Я прошел проверку. — Мой отец — Посейдон, — ее глаза удивленно расширись.

— Бог воды, — выдохнула она пораженно.

— Ну, технически да, но обычно его называют морской бог. Или сотрясатель океанов. Ну да, бог воды тоже подойдет.

— Круто, — выдохнула Аннабет.

На этом наше обсуждение насущного закончилось.

Мы молча позавтракали, я убрал посуду в посудомойку. Замер, потому что не знал, что теперь делать. Но похоже, один я не знал, что делать.

Аннабет без проблем освоилась в доме, поэтому просто пошла смотреть телевизор. Я еще постоял на кухне, потупил в пол. Случайно заметил, что я все еще полуголый, в отражении аллюминиевой поверхности чайника. Пошел наверх, залез в душевую кабинку. Отвернулся от кучи белья, сказал себе, что закину часть в стиралку как только помоюсь.

Вода всегда успокаивала. Конечно, никакая вода не сравнится с морской, но в каком бы состоянии я не был, вода его улучшала. Мне пришлось смириться с мыслью, что надо с кем-то связаться и попросить помощи, потому что сам я не представлял, что делать.

Когда я выключил воду и, обмотавшись полотенцем, зашел в комнату, в голову стукнула мысль: никто не мог зайти на нашу территорию без разрешения. То есть вокруг нашего с Аннабет дома было что-то по типу того, что было вокруг лагеря Полукровок. Только у нас не было сосны и так далее, просто какая-то магическая граница. Из-за этого забывчивый Нико, любимым средством которого было передвижение по теням, пару раз калечился, потому что пытался попасть прямо в нашу гостиную, не уведомив нас о своем прибытии. Магическая сила его травмировала. Я понятия не имею, если честно, что это. Аннабет на пару с Хейзел Левеск что-то сделали, и теперь вот так.

Но малышка-Аннабет была тут. Ее никуда не отбросило, не покалечило. Как я понял, она просто проснулась в моей кровати.

Я мог бы сделать совершенно идиотское предположение, что я разговариваю во сне и каким-то образом разрешил Аннабет из прошлого залететь к нам затусить на пару часиков. Но я не разговариваю, я только слюни пускаю и все. Моя-Аннабет тоже не из тех, то любит потрындеть во время сновидений. Возникает вопрос: кто? Потому что я знаю одно точно: кто-то должен разрешить зайти кому-то в наш дом. Ни я, ни Аннабет не разрешали Аннабет из прошлого нас посещать.

Знаете, я в своем роде знаком со многими, кто мог пожелать мне зла. Кронос, другие титаны, гиганты. В конце концов боги. Гея, в самом конце концов. Но, если рассматривать этот вариант, что плохого в маленькой Аннабет? То, что я потерял того, кого люблю, но не совсем, потому что мне дали маленькую копию из прошлого? Идиотский план, по всем фронтам идиотский. Тупейший, я бы сказал. Потому что, если отбросить детали, что плохого случилось? Я жив, мои друзья живы, моя семья жива. Ну, Аннабет стала помладше, да, больно, но в привычной мне картине мира это не самая большая боль.

В небе прогрохотало.

— Это намек, чтобы я перестал думать? — пробормотал я, смотря на серое небо за окном.

Возможно, я преувеличиваю нелюбовь Зевса ко мне.

Я переоделся, заправил кровать. Нашел на полу со своей стороны баночку с кремом. Видимо, именно это прилетело мне в плечо.

Убрал ее на место, на тумбочку со стороны Аннабет. Огляделся, подошел к туалетному столику. Чертежи лежали беспорядочно, книги раскрыты. Я сложил книги одной аккуратной стопкой, чертежи другой. Возможно, Аннабет меня убьет, потому что я нарушил ее хаотичный порядок, но, знаете, лучше уж пусть она вернется и убьет меня за неправильный порядок, чем эти чертежи навсегда останутся в нетронутом больше никем хаосе.

Так, стиралка.

Я зашел в ванную, отобрал все футболки и пошел с этой охапкой вниз.

Малышка-Аннабет сидела перед телевизором как приклеенная.

— Такой большой, — сказала она, даже не поворачивая головы в мою сторону.

— Глаза не сломай, — вырвалось у меня.

Аннабет фыркнула, а я почувствовал себя своей мамой.

Я включил ту же программу, что включал для пижамы Аннабет. Засыпал порошок и почувствовал себя взрослым, потому что до этого момента я со стиралкой был слегка не в ладах.

— Не знал, что у нас есть такой канал, — сказал я, когда вернулся в гостиную.

На экране мелькали кадры какого-то сооружения. Ясно, архитектура. Не удивительно.

Я плюхнулся на диван рядом с Аннабет, вытянул ноги на кофейный столик. Девочка покосилась на меня и попыталась сделать так же, но роста не хватило, и она смогла только еле коснуться кончиками пальцем края стола.

— Это про Эйфелеву Башню, — сказала Аннабет. Она перестала пытаться дотянуться до стола ногами и просто болтала ими в воздухе, так как до пола тоже не доставала. — Ты был там когда-нибудь?

Я утвердительно промычал.

— Как насчет попрыгать? — быстро перевел я тему.

Аннабет посмотрела на меня, нахмурив брови.

Я решил, что позвоню «по радуге» Хирону, чтобы спросить совета. Он живет в этом мире хренову тучу лет, может подобное уже случалось, и он знает, как вернуть одну Аннабет в прошлое, а другую в реальность. И желательно при этом не перепутать их местами.

Естественно, из головы мысль про Хирона тут же вылетела.

Малышка-Аннабет очень быстро поняла весь прикол игры «попрыгать». Она кивнула, когда я рассказал ей суть, внимательно следила, что я включал на телевизоре. Камера не распознала ее, потому что она была слишком маленькая, поэтому ей пришлось встать на диван.

Иногда, когда Гроувер заходит в гости, и мы играем в эту игру, ор стоит на весь дом. Суть игры в том, что на экране полоса препятствий, или бурлящая река, или какой-нибудь космос, и нужно прыгать, бегать и уклоняться. Мы упахиваемся как не знаю кто, зато это отличная тренировка. Моя-Аннабет эту игру недолюбливает. Думаю это потому, что она один раз сыграла и проиграла. Мне.

Малышка-Аннабет заявила на середине моих объяснений:

— Я все поняла, включай.

Я не стал спорить и нажал старт.

Сначала мы прыгали молча, и я чувствовал себя слегка неловко. Потом я догадался добавить звук, и вместе с громкостью телевизора добавилась громкость наших голосов. Аннабет кричала, визжала и ругалась на меня, потому что я иногда пропускал какую-то кочку, не используя ее для инерции к прыжку, и мы теряли баллы. Я решил не говорить, что я просто пытаюсь следить не только за происходящим на экране, но и за тем, чтобы она не грохнулась с дивана на пол и разбила себе нос.

Мы проскакали все возможные игры, а потом плюхнулись на диван, с влажными спинами и волосами на затылке.

— Пить, — сказала Аннабет, сползла с дивана и пошлепала на кухню. Моя футболка была ей как платье.

Я прислушался. Машинка больше не стирала.

— Эй, ты где? — прокричала Аннабет, когда я был в ванной, доставая свои футболки.

Я не нашелся с ответом, поэтому просто вышел к ней с охапкой мокрой одежды.

Девочка хихикнула в стакан воды.

— Можешь отклеить пластыри, — сказал я ей по дороге на веранду, где у нас была сушилка в летнее время. И почему я не сказал ей этого еще во время завтрака?

Пока я вешал футболки, я пытался придумать, что делать дальше. Мы, конечно, можем развлекаться весь день, но что, так теперь всю жизнь будет? Прикольно, конечно… но нет. У меня же был какой-то план…

— Эй, Перси! — раздался голос Аннабет за моей спиной. — Ух ты! — девочка остановилась на пороге, все еще держа стакан с водой в руках. — А давай здесь поиграем?

Она сбежала со ступенек, прыгнув на недавно скошенную траву босыми ногами и, потоптавшись на месте, понеслась к забору. Добежала до него, выглянула в щель и, видимо, ничего не увидев, понеслась обратно.

— Можешь покататься на качелях, — сказал я ей.

Аннабет вбежала по ступенькам, отдала мне пустой стакан, и помчалась обратно, с разбега залетев на качели и удобно на них усевшись.

Я почувствовал себя непонятно. Честно, не знаю, как описать свои ощущения. Наблюдать за Аннабет было интересно. Не в смысле, что она как подопытный кролик, просто я никогда не общался так долго с детьми один на один. А тут еще маленькая Аннабет, девушка, с которой я через несколько лет начну встречаться. Ну вот кому не хотелось бы узнать получше, какой была твоя вторая половинка в детстве.

Много, наверное, кому.

Я вернулся в дом, сполоснул стакан, заметив, что это тот, из которого любит пить моя-Аннабет, с кучей маленьких рисунков совы.

В холодильнике было шаром покати, а уже наступало время обеда. Надо было что-то готовить, потому что у меня тут помимо моего урчащего живота есть еще один. Маленький и, как я думаю, не прихотливый, но все-таки живот.

Тем временем Аннабет промчалась мимо меня куда-то вглубь первого этажа. Я лишь вздохнул и продолжил поиски. Может, пожарить что-то на гриле? Погода как раз хорошая, заодно кину жертву богам. Может, хоть так мне кто-нибудь сможет объяснить, что здесь происходит.

В морозилке нашлось мясо для бургеров. Ну, бургеры так бургеры.

Аннабет промчалась мимо меня с какой-то толстенной книженцией на перевес обратно на улицу.

Никогда ни о ком я так много не заботился. Хотя нет, вру. Один раз моя-Аннабет болела воспалением легких. Странная штука, мы победили Кроноса и прошли через Тартар, а Аннабет чуть не подкосило обычное воспаление легких. Я имею ввиду, что с воспалением легких Аннабет промаялась три недели, в то время как все самые опасные моменты длились всяко меньше.

Я вышел вслед за ней. Разложил все для бургеров на столе рядом с грилем, поджег дрова, которые лежали там. Гореть им до состояния углей минут двадцать, поэтому я с чистой совестью пошел на качели к Аннабет.

— Кто за книга? — спросил я.

— Мифы Древней Греции, — ответила она.

Я сел рядом, заглянул в книгу. Это был подарок от Пайпер, коллекционное издание, с картинками, качественной бумагой и хорошим шрифтом.

— У тебя есть любимый миф? — спросила меня девочка, листая книгу и проводя пальцами по картинкам.

— Да, — сказал я, аккуратно беря книгу из ее рук. — Вот этот.

Миф про Дедала и Икара был грустным. Я знал этого дядьку, Дедала, он познакомил меня с миссис О’Лири и пожертвовал собой, чтобы уничтожить Лабиринт. Его ноутбук до сих пор лежит где-то у нас в кладовке, только вот все его наработки Аннабет перекинула на более новый.

— Почему? — спросила меня Аннабет, как только я долистал до нужной страницы.

— Сложно объяснить, — ответил я, проведя пальцем по картинке с летящими в небе Дедалом и Икаром. — Просто нравится.

— Прочти вслух, — попросила меня девочка.

Я почему-то даже не удивился ее просьбе. Просто удобнее устроился на качелях, разрешил ей подползти под мою руку и начал читать:

— Величайшим художником, скульптором и зодчим Афин был Дедал, потомок Эрехтея. О нем рассказывали…

Когда я закончил читать, дрова уже превратились в нужные мне угли. Аннабет клевала носом, но перспектива горячих бургеров ее взбодрила, поэтому она побежала в дом ставить книгу на место, а я пошел к грилю.

Не то чтобы я умею готовить, но на гриле всегда жарю я. Просто так повелось, Аннабет не особо его любит, а я не чувствуя себя тогда совсем уж безруким и бесполезным.

Малышка-Аннабет прискакала обратно как раз тогда, когда я выкладывал мясо на решетку.

За время готовки она не проронила ни слова, только наблюдала. Я не лез к ней с расспросами, просто молча переворачивал мясо, потом поджарил булочки и сделал простенькие бургеры. Мы съели их прямо там — Аннабет сидя на столе у гриля, а я стоя рядом, прижимаясь бедром к спинке скамейки. Было в этом что-то уютное и спокойное — в летнем дне, в солнышке, то появляющемся из-за облаков, то за ними скрывающемся. В малышке-Аннабет, которая сонно моргала и медленно пережевывала еду.

Я кинул два бургера в огонь, пробормотав: «Посейдону».

— Хочешь спать? — спросил я, потому что где-то слышал, что маленьким детям положен дневной сон. Не знаю, насколько это распространяется на детей-полубогов, сбежавших от родителей, но, кажется, на Аннабет в любом случае распространялось, потому что она кивнула. — Тебя отвести? — опять кивок.

Я неожиданно для себя взял ее на руки. Вот это определенно требовало дальнейшего переосмысления, но сейчас, когда меня обняли тонкие руки за шею, а белокурая голова легла на плечо, это все отходило на задний план.

Я поднялся в спальню. Положил Аннабет на кровать. Она сама устроилась удобнее, натянула на себя одеяло, закрыла глаза. Я остался стоять как истукан.

Не поймите меня не правильно, но это было странно. Прошлой ночью у меня был секс с моей-Аннабет, а сейчас на этой же кровати спит малышка-Аннабет. Я могу представить эту ситуацию лет семь или типа того спустя, когда малышка-Аннабет — это наш с моей-Аннабет ребенок, дочка, очень похожая на маму, но сейчас мой мозг не особо сводил концы с концами, особенно, когда я над этим задумывался.

Я вышел из спальни, прикрыл за собой дверь. У гриля остались продукты, их нужно было забрать.

Солнце припеко, я поскорее вернулся в дом. Застыл на кухне, не зная, чем себя занять. На этот день у нас были планы с Аннабет, мы хотели сходить на набережную, в парк. Возможно, зависли бы перед каким-нибудь памятником архитектуры, про который Аннабет мне еще не рассказывала. Обычный выходной, после нескольких удачных попыток спасти мир мы заслужили чертов выходной.

Телевизор смотреть не хотелось. Я лег на диван, закинул ноги на спинку. Подпихнул под голову подушку и закрыл глаза. В конце концов в душе я ребенок, поэтому дневной сон и мне не повредит.

Я открыл глаза, когда за окном уже смеркалось. Ноги, закинутые кверху, затекли, поэтому, когда я встал, то упал. Растекся лужицей на полу, ощутимо стукнувшись коленями. Пришлось немного полежать, чтобы к ногам обратно прилила кровь, и я смог двигаться.

Я поднялся, чувствуя себя абсолютным дураком, опираясь на диван. Постоял, покачиваясь, поднял голову.

В арочном проеме, ведущем в столовую, стояли две женщины. К ногам, как и к голове, произошел мощный приток крови, и я выхватил ручку, становясь в боевую позицию.

— Ох, это лишнее, Перси, — сказала одна из них.

— Но реакция недурна, — возразила другая женщина.

Они казались мне знакомыми и одновременно незнакомыми. Я поймал себя на мысли, что не понимаю, во что они одеты, или какие у них волосы, или черты лица.

— Если ты еще не понял, Перси, — сказала одна их женщина. — Если ты чего-то не понимаешь, то это не твоя вина.

Она подняла на меня внимательные серые глаза. Афина.

— Афина, — сказал я, опуская Анаклузмос. — И… Гера? — я не был уверен, потому что все еще не мог понять ничего, что составляло внешность второй женщины.

— Приятно, что ты узнал меня с первого раза, — сказала Гера, холодно улыбнувшись.

— Довольно, — прервала ее Афина. — Мы здесь не за этим.

— Ах да, — Гера сделала задумчивое лицо. — Перси, присядь. Есть небольшой разговор.

Я сел на диван, убрав ручку обратно в карман. Афина — это плохо, а в компании Геры — еще хуже.

К моему удивлению, богини сели напротив меня: Гера в кресло, величественно расправив свои одеяния. Теперь я видел перед собой миловидную женщину, с красивой косой темных волос и светлой кожей.

Афина уселась на подлокотник дивана. Я все еще не мог понять, какая у нее внешность, кроме ее глаз — пронзительно серых, умных, невероятно знакомых.

— Итак, думаю, ты знаешь, почему мы здесь, — сказала богиня мудрости, сложив руки на коленях.

— Аннабет, — ответил я.

— Она не пропала, — поспешно сказала Гера. — С ней все в порядке.

— Где она? — спросил я, про себя взмолившись, чтобы богиня не ляпнула, что Аннабет в моей спальне.

— Хороший вопрос, — Гера покивала.

— Где она — неважно, — сказала Афина. — Важно то, что ты будешь дальше делать.

Я начинал злиться. Из-за богов, особенно из-за Геры, я много раз попадал в жуткие неприятности. Гера была любительницей повставлять палки в колеса, называя это «помощью».

— Слушайте, — начал я, — эта тактика — говорить загадками, лишний раз демонстрируя свое преимущество в пониманиях происходящего, устарела несколько лет назад, — я посмотрел на Афину.

Кажется, мое замечание про «тактику» ее задело.

— Я вышел из игры, окей? Мы с Аннабет вышли из игры. У вас есть два лагеря героев, куча еще неокученных душ, которым можно пудрить мозги. Мы не единственные, кто может помочь вам с очередной проблемой.

— Смелое заявление, — холодно сказала Гера. — Но неверное.

Я уставился на нее.

— Миру не угрожает очередная погибель, — дополнила Афина, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Тогда где моя девушка? Почему вместо нее я увидел утром ее семилетнюю версию? Какого Зевса здесь вообще происходит?!

С секунду я ждал, что мой дом пополам разорвет молнией, но даже намека на мало-мальский гром не было. Я предположил, что Зевсу тоже интересно, что здесь происходит, и для чего объединились его жена и его дочь.

— Перси, пойми… — начала Гера.

— Я изначально была не в восторге от этой идеи, — прервала ее Афина.

— Но я же для…

— Мы.

— Мы же для вас старались…

— Я старалась для своей дочери.

— Понимаешь, ребенок одного из большой тройки…

— Посейдона, — Афина так выразительно фыркнула, что я покраснел.

— Очень редко такое случается…

— Не припомню, если честно.

— Мы не знаем. Не уверены.

— Сомневаемся, — Афина прищурилась.

Все это время я смотрел на нее. Гера могла ходить вокруг да около бесконечное количество времени, но только Афина могла внести ясность. Но я ошибся:

— Суть в том, что ребенок полубога, ребенка Посейдона, и полубогини, ребенка Афины, может стать могущественнее, чем оба его родителя вместе взятые, — наконец сказала Гера.

Я хлопнул глазами.

— И мы просто опасаемся, — женщина пожала плечами. — Был запрет на рождение детей от Большой Тройки, потому что они очень могущественны. Но запрета на рождение детей от детей Большой Тройки…

Афина прищурилась, я отпрянул и сглотнул.

— Мы лишь хотели посмотреть, что может получиться, — Гера вздохнула, улыбаясь. — На тебя в роли отца. И ты оправдал надежды. Даже больше.

— Что? — воскликнул я. — Очередной эксперимент?!

— Это для твоего же блага, — осадила меня Афина. — Я мать Аннабет, я имею права влиять на ее будущее.

— Нет, не имеете! — взвился я. — Сколько можно? Нам уже не двенадцать, Аннабет уже не двенадцать! Мы влияем на ваше будущее, благодаря нам вы все еще существуете.

— Персей Джексон, — произнесла Гера, и меня какой-то силой заткнуло и пригвоздило к месту. — Не стоит нас недооценивать.

Обе женщины поднялись на ноги, начали светиться золотистым светом. Я понял, что у меня есть буквально пару секунд, прежде чем они исчезнут.

— Синяя коробочка в тумбочке, — сказала Гера.

— Аннабет там, где ты ее оставил, — Афина, наконец, обрела точный образ — светлые волосы заплетены, белое струящееся платье будто подсвечивается изнутри.

— Она будет помнить? — только и смог выдавить я.

Ответ я услышал, когда отвернулся и закрыл глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от вида истинной божественной формы:

— Только если ты ей расскажешь.

В комнату вернулись вечерние сумерки.

Я рухнул на диван. Проморгался, пытаясь осмыслить, но за это всегда отвечала Аннабет.

Честно, я боялся идти в спальню. «Там, где ты ее оставил» — она была определенно там, потому что засыпал я с моей-Аннабет, а малышку-Аннабет я видел там в последний раз.

Лестница показалась мне созданием Аида. Деревянная, винтовая, с гладкими ступеньками. Я чуть не рухнул с нее, пока поднимался. Дважды.

В спальне было темно. Ветер из окна колыхал шторы, так и не открытые с утра. Я старательно не смотрел на левую сторону кровати, прошел к своей тумбочке. Там действительно была синяя коробочка. Открывать ее самому не было смысла, я и так знал, что в ней. Гера и Афина вдруг предстали добрыми феями-крестными, которые помогают деткам начать взрослую, семейную жизнь.

Я фыркнул, кладя коробочку в левый карман шорт. И поднял взгляд.

Моя-Аннабет лежала, развалившись по центру кровати. На свою подушку положила голову, мою обняла и прижала к себе. Одеяло прикрывало только ноги, одну коленку она задрала так, что я видел кусочек светлой натянутой кожи. Моя футболка перекрутилась на ее талии.

Из головы не выходила фраза про детей от союза детей Посейдона и Афины. Что это будет за ребенок? Никто не знает. Может спросить совета у Рейчел? Нет, это подождет.

Я сел на постель, пощекотал торчащую коленку Аннабет. Она спрятала ее под одеяло. Я потянул на себя подушку и, приложив силу, выхватил ее. Аннабет открыла глаза.

— Что, Рыбьи Мозги, жадничаешь?

— Как долго ты не спишь? — спросил я с улыбкой.

— Как только ты первый раз оступился на лестнице, — Аннабет натянула одеяло на плечи. — Что ты положил в карман?

Я отчетливо ощутил бедром коробочку, но проигнорировал вопрос, улегшись рядом с ней и пихнув подушку под голову.

Аннабет не стала настаивать, лишь уперлась лбом мне в плечо, шумно выдохнув.

— Такой странный сон, — пробормотала она.

— Странный для полукровки или человека? — уточнил я.

— Для всех, — Аннабет обняла мою руку. Мне ничего не оставалось, как положить ладонь куда-то на одеяло, где, по моим расчетам, было ее бедро. — Но я не могу его вспомнить.

— Знаешь, думаю, я знаю, что тебе снилось, — сказал я, рывком вставая с кровати. — Пойдем, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Мы спустились на первый этаж и вышли на веранду, где в углу стояла в теплое время года сушилка. Там, в ворохе моих криво повешанных футболок, висела детская желтенькая пижамка.

Я следил за выражением лица Аннабет. Она просто выгнула брови, окинув взглядом футболки, а потом наткнулась на пижаму. Свою детскую пижаму.

— Что это? — выдохнула она, повернувшись ко мне.

Я встал рядом, обнял ее за талию, кладя ладонь на живот. Плоский живот, я сто раз его трогал. Аннабет напряглась.

— Минут пятнадцать назад наш дом посетила твоя мать в компании Геры, — начал я с конца. — А сегодня утром я проснулся в компании семилетней Аннабет, которая попыталась прибить меня первым попавшимся под руку оружием — твоей баночкой крема.

Аннабет молчала. Я дал ей время, чтобы она сама все поняла. В конце концов она переплела свои пальцы и мои, те, которые лежали на ее животе.

— Узнавать о собственной беременности от своего парня, который узнал это от моей матери и моей самой любимой богини — невероятно увлекательно, — она усмехнулась. — Теперь твой ход.

Я достал коробочку, открыл ее одной рукой и вытащил кольцо — серебренное, с тонкой витиеватой линией по всему контуру. Аннабет совершенно не по-аннабетовски хихикнула и выставила руку с растопыренными пальцами.

— Надевать? — завуалировал я «выйдешь за меня?».

— Да, — Аннабет решила не вуалировать.

И я надел кольцо.


End file.
